Ghost Hunters Prefer Blondes
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Dean and Sam are headed to another smalltown in middle America, but this time it's not a ghoul that will rattle Dean's nerves. It's a girl. Smallville Supernatural Crossover


**Title: **Ghost Hunters Prefer Blondes  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Classification: **Smallville/Supernatural crossover; Chloe/Dean; romance  
**Disclaimer: **Smallville belongs to AlMiles, Tollin/Robbins Productions, DC Comics, and the WB. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the WB. No infringement is intended, though I might hold their characters hostage till they hand over Tom and Jensen... Kidding! Just kidding.  
**Spoilers: **Season 5 Smallville, not much of anything for Supernatural.  
**Written: **December 7-20, 2005  
**Summary: **Dean and Sam are headed to another smalltown in middle America, but this time it's not a ghoul that will rattle Dean's nerves. It's a girl.  
**Word Count: **3676  
**A/N: **This is for Amy for Christmas, from her wishlist. When I thought of what I could do for her, I thought what could be better than putting three of her favorite characters in a fic? hee This is my first time writing Dean and Sam, so I was nervous about how they came out. I was reassured by my lovely beta, that everything is fine. So thank you, Tracy. I was really anxious till you read it over. I hope you like it, Amy, (that you will forgive the cheese-tastic title), and have a very Merry Christmas:)

* * *

"Sam? Wake up!"

At his brother's silence, Dean Winchester rolled his eyes. He shook Sam's shoulder - hard. "Sammy!"

Sam stuffed his face in his pillow and mumbled incoherently.

"Why are our roles suddenly reversed?" Dean said to the air. "I'm supposed to be the one that's impossible to wake up.

"Sammy, if you don't get up, I will get a towel and pop your ass with it right now." He knew Sam _hated_ that.

And Sam knew he would do it, which is why he slowly raised his head and looked at his big brother with one bleary eye. "What the hell, Dean?"

"We got a new job."

"Five seconds from now?" Sam asked impatiently.

"No, but we need to leave soon."

"For...?"

"Smallville, Kansas," Dean said, tossing a pillow at Sam. "If you want a shower, you've got thirty minutes."

* * *

It was a typical Saturday home from college for the regulars at the Talon. Chloe was sipping a mocha latté and talking to Clark, while Lana caught up on business. Martha was doing fine managing the place, but Lana liked to be kept in the loop.

Chloe knew she was just a control freak, but she hardly minded keeping Clark company. Since spring semester had started she had more free weekends away from the Planet. The new interns got all the crappy shifts now, and she smiled evilly at the thought.

The smile was quickly wiped off her face when she saw the next two patrons that walked in the door.

"Holy crap," she muttered under her breath, setting her cup down. Clark only frowned, but he noticed her glancing at Lana. She was hoping she hadn't seen them, but at that very moment Lana looked up and blanched.

Chloe nearly knocked her chair over as she got up to run over to the register. Clark looked confused, but he didn't have time to ask what was going on.

Chloe grabbed Lana's arm across the counter. "It's okay, Lana. That's not him."

Lana took a deep breath. "It looks like him. He looks just like Jason."

Looking over her shoulder at the pair, Chloe took in the supposed doppelganger's ripped jeans and worn leather jacket and shook her head. "Nope, that's not him," she said, turning back to Lana. "This guy's hotter."

"Chloe!"

"What! He is!" Chloe laughed.

Clark finally joined them. "Is this about those guys that just walked in here? Because one of them looks just like..."

"We know, genius," Chloe interrupted. She glanced at Lana with a look that said, "Men! Geeeez."

Lana smiled slightly, but her look of apprehension returned just before Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, her back to the counter, and gave a bright smile. "Yes?"

"I hate to interrupt the huddle," the newcomer said, eyeing the three of them,"but I'm looking for a Chloe Sullivan. I asked around, and a lot of people said she hangs here a lot."

"Who's asking?" Chloe said coyly.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my geek brother, Sam. We're, uh, students... from Stanford. We're doing a project on supernatural phenomena."

He didn't know what it was, but he kind of hated lying to this girl. That was new. He saw Sam frowning at him, but that was what Sam did.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Chloe." She stuck out her hand and Dean shook it firmly, followed by Sam.

"It's a pleasure," Dean said smugly.

She could see this guy's game from a mile away. He was full of himself, and the worst part was that he knew it.

He was also completely gorgeous. Which probably led to being full of himself, and... She finally stopped staring into his hazel eyes and remembered where she was. He looked amused.

"Um..." She turned to Clark. "These are my friends, Clark Kent..." She watched as they shook hands. "And this is Lana Lang," she said, indicating the slightly more relaxed looking brunette. Chloe could tell that Dean's resemblance to Jason was still freaking her out, but she nodded in the Winchester's general direction.

"What can I help you... gentlemen," she directed her thinly veiled sarcasm at Dean,"with today?"

"We just want to ask a few questions," Sam said. "Can we get a table?"

"Wherever there's a free one," Chloe said with a wave of her hand.

Dean felt trouble coming on. She was blonde, she was bubbly, but he could tell she had an edge. She was spunky, sarcastic, and he already knew she was intelligent from reading her work. Throw in her propensity for the weird, and he would be lucky if he wasn't in love before they parted ways. She had already inexplicably done something to him, because he usually wasn't so honest when it came to his observations of women. Not even with himself.

She had led them to a free table in the far corner of the little coffee house, and they all sat down. Sam helped her with her seat, which she didn't look accustomed to, and Dean glared at him for remembering his manners. Not that Dean would ever claim having any of his own to display. His younger brother drove him nuts.

"So, boys," Chloe said, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her folded hands in front of her. "Why would you come all the way from California just to see little ol' me?" She didn't know why, but something about them made her flirt ten times worse than she usually would. Especially that Dean character. He had 'bad boy' written all over him, but he was the kind of bad boy of which she could approve.

"Well, I..." Sam kicked Dean under the table. "_We_," Dean corrected with a glare, "have been looking at some of your articles from the high school paper you used to write for."

"The Torch," she added helpfully.

Dean nodded. "And the Ledger down here. Even some of your stuff from the Planet, but that doesn't have the same... tone, shall we say?" he finished, cocking an eyebrow.

"Metropolis doesn't seem to be quite ready for the weirdo-go-round," she said, wishing she hadn't forgotten her latté at the other table. She needed something else to focus on besides his eyes, and his lips...

"Your work for the Planet is impressive, just not the same as the others. I've read that paper for years."

"Oh?" she asked, surprised. "So you're from around here?"

"Lawrence, originally," Sam chimed in since his brother seemed to be hogging the conversation.

"Ah," Chloe said with a smile. "Kansas boys. Well, you should've said that to begin with."

Dean was staring at her, and he jumped when Sam kicked him underneath the table yet again.

Chloe looked from one to the other, wondering if that was what having a sibling was really like, and why Dean was acting so oddly. Or maybe that was just him, she had no clue.

Dean was mentally smacking himself for looking like such an idiot. "So..."

"So. You've read my work," she prompted with a slight frown. "I still don't really see what you want with me."

"Oh, you have no idea," Dean said without thinking.

Sam and Chloe looked at him with wide eyes, because that had sounded exactly like he meant it.

He resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. "I... what I meant was... you seem to have a lot of experience with the paranormal."

Chloe swallowed hard, still looking at him strangely. "If you can call it that."

Dean looked at Sam, who just shook his head. Looking back at Chloe, he cleared his throat. "Look, is there somewhere else we could go to discuss this? I'm usually not comfortable discussing these things with this many people around."

Chloe looked behind her, seeing Clark and Lana still at the counter watching them. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Dean and said, "Okay. I'm sure Lana wouldn't mind if we use the office in the back. It's private."

"That sounds perfect," he said, watching her get up. When Sam tried to stand, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get us some coffee, little brother? I have some specific things I'd like to get into with the lady," he said, getting up to follow Chloe.

Sam scowled at him. "Dean," he said warningly.

"It's not what you think, Sam. Relax," he said, walking away.

Sam knew there was about to be trouble just from the look in Dean's eyes. He hoped this Chloe Sullivan was really smarter than most of the girls Dean chased after. Otherwise, she wouldn't know what was about to hit her.

* * *

Chloe was already back at the register when Dean joined her.

"Lana said it was fine to have a conference in her office," she laughed.

"Lead the way," he said.

She had barely gotten in the door and turned the light on when she felt Dean's hands circle her waist and spin her around.

"What the...?" she said and stomped on his foot as hard as she possibly could.

Apparently it wasn't hard enough. "My boots and I are just going to have to forgive you for that," he said just before he dipped down to claim her lips.

She gave a little squeal of surprise, and her hands clutched his arms to steady herself. Her first instinct was to fight, but after a couple of seconds she all but melted into a puddle on the floor from his kisses.

When he let her go, she stumbled back a little, but he held her arm to steady her.

She was trying desperately to think; to come up with words to tell him he couldn't just get away with that. Nothing would come.

He could see the shock in her smoky gray eyes, but he couldn't be bothered to feel guilty. If she didn't feel the spark, too, he didn't know any other way to clue her in.

"What was that?" she said, gently pulling her arm away. Probably more gently than he deserved, but she didn't want to make any sudden movements.

"I've been wanting to do that since you turned around and smiled at me," Dean said. Even he had never been lame enough to use that line on a girl, but with her it came out surprisingly sincere. If he got any mushier over this chick, his street cred would be in ruins. If he really knew what was good for him, he would have bolted.

Right now he was rooted to the spot by the puzzled look on Chloe's face.

She leaned back against the desk, crossed her arms, and stared at him with the same look for several moments.

Finally, when he was severely uncomfortable under her scrutiny, she said, "Are you for real?"

He spread his arms wide. "Flesh and blood, baby," he said with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do you regularly attack co-eds with your lips?" she smirked back.

"Not as often as I would like," he joked.

She uncrossed her arms, resting her hands on the desk on either side of her. Leaning forward slightly, she narrowed her eyes. "Didn't we come back here to discuss something?"

"I forget."

"Uh huh," she said, leaning back to practically sit on the desk. "Meteor freaks."

"What?" he said, shifting from one foot to the other. He looked around and found a chair, pulled it a little too close for Chloe's comfort, and sat down.

"There's nothing really 'paranormal' going on around here. Otherworldy in an alien sense I maybe /I , but every strange thing that's happened in this town is because of the meteor showers."

"1989 and 2005," he said, and cocked an eyebrow at her look of surprise. "I do my homework, Chloe."

"I never said you didn't. What most of the records don't reflect is the fact that all of the 'unexplained phenomena' is due to exposure to the meteors. So I'm afraid there's not much to interest you here."

"I wouldn't say that..." Dean said, standing. With two steps her knees were touching his thighs, and he leaned forward slightly. "You interest me."

Chloe blushed. It wasn't that the attention was unwanted, it was just... _unusual_.

"Look, Dean. I'm not at all used to guys throwing themselves at me, so this is a little awkward. Not for you, obviously, but for me."

"I don't believe you," he said, pulling her forward slightly so she slid off the desk.

He bent to nuzzle her neck just below her ear, and her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut. "About what?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Guys not throwing themselves at you," he said against her neck.

His breath against her skin nearly made her jump, and she was slowly losing control of the situation. If she had ever had any to start with.

He trailed kisses along her jaw, and just as she was silently vowing to make him stop, his lips were on hers again. For a moment she couldn't breathe, much less think. She didn't know what his other talents, if any, were, but kissing had to be at the top of the list.

Dean stumbled back into the chair, taking her with him. She was haphazardly in his lap, giving as good as she got. She had apparently gotten over any of that awkwardness she had been talking about.

Chloe had no idea what she was doing, making out with a stranger in the Talon office. It was totally unlike her, but there was something about him that wouldn't allow her to deny him. She would have to eventually, because this couldn't go as far as he seemed to want it to. Especially not in the back room of a coffee shop.

"Oh God," she moaned as he shifted her on his lap to get better access to her neck. His hand teased the skin at the edge of her sweater and jeans, and if she wasn't very careful very soon, he was going to get much further than that.

She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and ground out, "Isn't your brother waiting?"

"He can wait," he said before he kissed her again.

His hand finally made full contact with the skin of her back, and she thought she was going to die. At the very least she might provide a case of spontaneous human combustion to investigate.

She pulled back, gasping for air. He didn't say a word as she searched his face, not having a clue what she was looking for. All she knew for sure was that she was in the arms of a completely gorgeous man who wanted _her_. That in itself was out of the ordinary. Add to that the way she was acting, and she was having the weirdest day she had had in at least a... week.

"I don't even know you," she said finally, unable to come up with a better excuse to walk away. With anyone else, that would have been good enough.

"Does it matter?" he asked, displaying a seriousness she felt certain was rare.

"It doesn't seem to right now," she said. This time she kissed him, slowly, gently, trying to get to know him without words. She wasn't sure they had anything in common but chemistry and a need to explain the unexplained, but right now that was enough.

Several minutes later, they heard someone shout, "Chloe!" from the door.

Her head popped up quickly, and when she saw Clark standing in the doorway she scrambled out of Dean's lap. She was completely embarrassed and trying to straighten her clothes when Dean stood up to face Clark.

Her best friend looked as murderous as she had ever seen him, but that didn't seem to scare Dean.

"Dude, what is with the yelling?" he said calmly.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Clark asked, ignoring him.

"Are you her babysitter, man?" Dean said, trying to evoke some reaction.

"No," Clark said, finally answering him. "I just -"

Dean held up both hands, wondering what business it was of his. "We weren't doing anything."

"That's not what I saw."

"Clark," Chloe said, stepping inbetween them. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"She's not kidding," Dean added, unhelpfully.

Chloe rolled her eyes, throwing a look at him over her shoulder. She tucked her hair behind her ears and gave Clark an even more meaningful look. "Why don't we all just go back out front?" she suggested.

Dean gave her a heated look, but shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Wouldn't want your bodyguard to beat me up. Though I can see why he would, considering what he's guarding," he said, giving her a wink as he walked past.

She sighed at the glare Clark gave him, but she was grateful Dean kept walking, not waiting for them to follow.

As soon as she felt he was out of earshot, she turned on Clark.

"What do you think you're doing!" she burst out, all but shouting.

"I could ask you the same thing," Clark said.

"I asked you first."

"You seem to have more to explain."

"Not to you, Clark. You can forget about that."

"You were making out with a total stranger!" he said, indicating the chair he had found them in.

"He wasn't raping me, Clark. I assure you it was voluntary."

"That..." He couldn't seem to get anymore words out.

"That what?"

"That's not like you," he finally said.

She scoffed. "And you've never done anything crazy in your life? I think making out with a hot stranger would be the bottom of the crazy list around here, Clark."

"Still..."

"Still, what?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you jealous? Because only jealous guys and brothers jump on girls caught like that with someone, and you are _not_ my brother, Clark."

"No, I'm not."

"So if you're jealous, just admit it. It's not like it'll change a damn thing." She ran her hands through her hair, her frustration on full display.

Clark didn't reply.

"I can't help it if you're emotionally stunted, buddy. But a guy walked in here, wanted _me_, and wasn't afraid to admit it. I'm sorry if my indulging in that little fantasy hurt your super-feelings," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said quietly.

"You should be," she said, brushing past him and turning around. "I'm not your property, and I'm not your standby girl." She left the office then, rushing to the ladies room downstairs before anyone could see her.

She needed fresh lipstick and a Kleenex. She had no idea why she always let Clark hurt her feelings. This wasn't about him, and he should have known that. It wasn't like she policed his love life, and he had no business policing hers.

Chloe dabbed at her eyes, silently thanking God for waterproof mascara, reapplied her lipstick, brushed her hair, and with one final tug on her sweater she was ready to face the world again.

Facing Dean might be a little more difficult, but she would handle it.

When she got back to the table she was originally sharing with Clark, she found everyone _but_ Clark gathered around it. Sam gave her a concerned look, but she just flashed him a small smile before averting her eyes. She got the feeling he was used to his brother being up to no good.

Dean seemed to be finishing a conversation with Lana and Sam, and as he did so, he turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he almost whispered.

"I'm fine," she said. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna be in a motel down the street that Lana recommended. It was a long drive."

She nodded.

"I want to see you again," he said simply.

She brightened at that, and looked up at him fully. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," he said, and to his surprise he meant it. His brain told him to just walk away; that it would be insane to take this any further. But he couldn't help it. When Chloe smiled at him, she might as well own him, because that's the way it felt.

"That can probably be arranged, then. I'm in town till tomorrow night," she said.

"How about later tonight?"

"Sure," she said, digging in her purse. She handed him a card.

"You have business cards," he said with a grin.

Chloe shrugged. "And delusions of grandeur."

"Another thing we have in common," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "See you around eight?"

"Yeah," he said, and kissed her.

Lana and Sam needed someone to pick their jaws up off the floor, but it wasn't going to be her.

"C'mon, little brother," Dean said, walking away. Sam followed with a wave at the girls.

"What was _that_ all about?" Lana asked, eyebrows raised. "And where's Clark?"

Chloe sighed. "If you'll make me a really strong espresso, I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam said as they as they drove the short distance to the motel.

"What?" Dean replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

"What did you do to that poor girl?"

"Nothing she didn't want me to do to her," Dean said, his macho persona firmly back in place.

He caught Sam's disgusted look out of the corner of his eye.

"Relax, Sammy. It's fine."

"We can't stay here, Dean."

"Who said anything about staying here?"

"The look on your face when you kissed _her_ said plenty," Sam pointed out.

Dean shrugged. "I don't have to stay here, that's what cell phones and computers are for."

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at his older brother suspiciously. "What happened to you?"

"A blonde," Dean said with a smirk, sparing his brother a glance.

"It's always a blonde," Sam deadpanned.

"Not like this one," Dean insisted, turning into the parking lot. "Not at all."

Finis


End file.
